


Kitten!Stiles Stilinski, Pancake Thief (Podfic)

by inkjunket, paraka



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Animal Transformation, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Kittens, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-25
Updated: 2013-02-25
Packaged: 2017-12-03 13:16:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/698672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkjunket/pseuds/inkjunket, https://archiveofourown.org/users/paraka/pseuds/paraka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>#no seriously #where’s the au #where some witches or warlocks or something turn stiles into a cat #and he lurks in wait in the abandoned train station #waiting for derek to walk by so stiles can blitz-attack his ankles</p><p>A podfic of Kitten!Stiles Stilinski, Pancake Thief, written by Amazonpoodle and Gyzym</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kitten!Stiles Stilinski, Pancake Thief (Podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Kitten!Stiles](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/17777) by Amazonpoodle and Gyzym. 



  
  
  
  
**Downloads:**  
[MP3](https://www.box.com/s/ltigwcxvwzai6dp4pwcy) // [M4B](https://www.box.com/s/f92a27cm29f4v7n90qpa)  


If the streaming above doesn't work, you can stream it at box.com by clicking on the mp3 file above.

Text: [at Amazonpoodle's tumblr](http://amazonpoodle.tumblr.com/post/31144721974/gyzym-amazonziti-gyzym-amazonziti)  
Author: Amazonpoodle & Gyzym  
Duration: 4 min 27 sec without music  
Size: 4.5 MB (MP3) // 2.5 MB (M4B)  


Cover art by Inkjunket, from the gif that the story is about.

**Author's Note:**

> 10 minutes of raw audio for 4 and a half minutes of finished audio... pretty much everything cut was us laughing.


End file.
